14,400 Minutes
by Micheal The Raconteur
Summary: A short series of events that take place over the span of 14,400 minutes. [A purely experimental story]
1. The Introduction

Two people stare out into a lake. They're looking at a body out in a clear lake. There's blood mixed in the lake water. The two people looking are two girls. One with pink hair, the other with black hair. The body is one of a boy. His hair spreading out in all directions. His blue eyes are open and staring out into the world in disbelief. The two girls are just looking at the him not sure of what to feel for him anymore. They don't feel sad for him or even cry as they look at him. He's been their best friend for years, he's been with them through their highs and lows of their lives and they don't feel a thing. They watch on like it's a movie. They think that maybe if they look at him long enough that maybe they'll feel something for him like they used to. But they don't. Sooner or later they're gonna have to bring his body out of the water. As the boy floats in the lake a single raindrop falls. Then another one. And another one. Soon there are several raindrops falling. And they just stand there. Not out of compassion or grief but rather out of obligation. It's the least they could do for him considering all the things he did for them. The girls share no words with each other. They just soak in the silence and soft patter of raindrops and watch as the body bleeds into the lake. And as they watch me only one thought fills my mind.

Why won't they pull me out of the water?


	2. 687 Minutes In

I'm all alone. Nothing can change that.

I lazily rose up from my bed and yawned. I looked out the window and noticed that the moon was still out. I walked myself over to my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I placed my hands over the sink and stared at myself through the mirror. I watched as my reflection raised its hand towards me and reached through the mirror. I backed away from the mirror and watched ripples form in the glass as the reflection stepped through. The reflection reached out for me and opened its mouth. It began to talk to me. Mumbling words and fragments of sentences. It seemed like gibberish really. But as I started listening more intently the more the words made sense.

"Nothing is as beautiful as the cherry blossom tree. It'd make for a wonderful place to sleep." It said

The reflection stepped closer towards me and began to scream. Blood began spilling from its mouth and on to the floor. It grabbed me and slammed me into the mirror. As I hit the mirror I sunk into it as if it were merely water. I sunk deeper into the mirror as my reflection stared at me through the glass. I tried to desperately claw my way out but to no avail. I only fell deeper. My body began to disintegrate slowly as I drifted downward. My reflection looked directly at me and smiled. Then I vanished.

Memories, feelings and confusion flooded through me as I began to reassemble from nothingness. Black, love, pink, responsibility, orange, passion, betrayal, isolation, hate. All of these things filled my mind but I couldn't decipher as to why they were there. Then the memories showed me. Visions, blurs, sounds, voices and colors spun around me, painting a picture. Creating a memory. I could see a much younger and naive version of myself talking to Princess Bubblegum. I could see the expressions on her face change visibly as my younger self infatuated himself with her. The colors of the scenery molded together and swished around rapidly. Then the colors disappeared altogether.

Darkness. Darkness filled everything around me once again. My chest felt empty and my head was starting to spin. It feels like I've been trapped here for decades. Each passing moment stretching on and on. A sinking feeling was present and it felt downright ugly. Suddenly a rush of water ran over me and the waves took me with them. I didn't move a muscle as the waves swished me around the darkness. Suddenly I was thrusted up by the water. I saw a small ray of light breaking through the water as I went upward.

The water gave me one last push and threw me forward. All of a sudden I flew out of the mirror and slammed against my bathroom wall. I fell to the floor and began writhing around. I looked up at the mirror and saw a giant hole inside of it. The hole was dripping with water and broken glass was spread throughout the bathroom. I slowly got off the floor and leaned against the wall. The glass and water on the floor gathered in the middle of the room and shot back into the mirror completely replacing the hole in it. I looked at myself and noticed that I wasn't wet. I could feel an unusual sensation sink into my bones. It felt cold but comfortable.

I slowly limped my way out of the bathroom and out of the house.

* * *

><p>When I reached outside I couldn't help but smile as a cold gust of wind blew across the earth. I looked up at the stars and sighed. I continued to move forward but my body was shutting down on me. I could feel a sick and twisted swirl of feeling fester inside me causing me to instantly become nauseated. I then hunched over and vomited. When I looked at my vomit I noticed that it was not vomit but it was blood. That made me throw up even more blood. As I threw up I could feel the intense burn within my intestines. I tried walking a bit more further but I fell down on one knee. Everything around me was spinning rapidly. I could hear voices beginning to whisper to me. They're trying to help me but I can't understand them. I slowly stood up straight on both legs and gazed up at the constellations. I then collapsed on to my back and regurgitated more blood out. This time my own blood shot up into the air and splattered on to me. Gross. I can feel my strength depleting rapidly. It won't be long before I won't be able to get back up. My eyes were dancing around as I tried to look at my surroundings. I slowly brought my head off the ground and fell back on to the grass and passed out.<p> 


End file.
